


Introduction to Shopping

by supernoodle



Series: Scarlet Spider Snippets [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: ALL GEN ALL THE TIME, Alternate Universe, Barbecue, Fem!Kaine, Gen, Genderbending, Girls' Night Out, High heels are death traps, Rule 63, Shopping, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernoodle/pseuds/supernoodle
Summary: Annabelle decides a girls' night out with Kaine & Aracely is a good idea.





	Introduction to Shopping

Houston… is an experience. It's hotter than Kaine had ever imagined anywhere could be, filled with people who are weirdly friendly, and she gets fewer looks than a six-foot-four woman build like a Panzer usually does.  
Aracely turns out to be the little sister she never wanted. Annabelle is the best non-friend she ever tolerated. And the gangs? So punchable.  
It's all going fine, Assassin's Guild and kleptomanic Santas aside, when Annabelle gets it into her head that the next logical step to take with her new “friend” is a girls' night out.  
On the one hand, Aracely will be occupied and monitored by an actual, legit adult instead of just an antisocial five-year-old ex-assassin who happens to be about the right shape and size. (She's somewhat concerned about the people who actually believe the girl is her niece.) On the other hand, shopping. And possibly talking, although Annabelle does less of the latter than television would lead one to believe. She's also more perceptive than ten out of ten of the airheads passing for females in said television.  
The night starts with Annabelle dusting a few forms of powder over Kaine's face and then wielding tiny, sharp objects near her eyes. The face she sees in the mirror is unnerving and she can't imagine anyone subjecting themselves to a process like that every day.  
Annabelle comments on the benefits of growing out your hair, Kaine twitches with memories of a lank, greasy curtain obscuring her vision, and Aracely asks if Annabelle will show her some of the cool braiding styles she knows and maybe could she get her hair dyed green?  
Then comes the shopping. Jeans and t-shirts apparently aren't acceptable for all events, though Kaine can't imagine why she would end up at a fancy restaurant, wedding, or party.  
The less said about the skirt incident, the better.  
Yoga pants, on the other hand, are a miracle. She takes to heels with “supernatural skill” (Annabelle's words), although she's already tall enough and the spindly structures seem more like weapons than shoes. Whether they're dangerous to the wearer or the wearer's enemies has yet to be seen. Sun dresses are an adventure, all manor of blouses are explored, khakis and slacks aren't so terrible. Actual working boots are sturdy, heavy, and comfortable. Annabelle bemoans her lack of fashion at the same time as she congratulates her practicality.  
All in all, not a disastrous way to spend an evening, even if the movie Annabelle rents to watch after takeaway barbeque is weird. Glow sticks are not appropriate weapons against laser guns, even if the enemy gunmen seem to all be wearing blindfolds underneath their white plastic helmets.


End file.
